The Love Before The Pain
by lauriejay
Summary: Tsuki is looking for someone at night in the cold dark woods, and is in pain, yet through all that she falls in love.


_A Sasuke One Shot._ this was my first one-shot ever! its not as good as the other ones, but it's pretty good for a first timer.

* * *

**The Love Before The Pain**

I, Tsuki, are running through the forest at night, trying to find where my teammate Sasuke went because we were supposed to train together. The moon was full and I still couldn't find him as well as all my energy being used up.

"DAMN! Where did that kid go! " I decided to use what was left of my energy to summon clones. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I instantly had 5 more clones of me at my side. They all split up and in an instant, they disappeared. I was too weak and I couldn't make enough chakra to move the clones. "Sasuke!" I screamed but there was no answer. I slowly got up and walked around screaming his name.

"DAMN YOU!" I was just about to give up when I saw a shadow come past me. Then another, and then again. "Come out who ever you are!" I opened up my kunai case and waited till I saw a place to throw it. The sudden blow of wind moved the trees and made the forest cold and spooky.

"Hey! Should we kill her?"

"Yea….we haven't had any action all night!"

The voices got louder and louder until I finally saw two ninja on a branch. They both had bandages wrapped around their faces but one had a metal arm that shone in the moonlight.

"So little girl….ya wanna fight or are you gonna run home to your mommy?"

The metal armed one suddenly disappeared and came out behind me. "Gotcha!"

He concentrated chakra to his kunai and stabbed me with, making me fly into a tree. "AH!" I couldn't move anymore and I didn't know why. My body spurted out blood from the kunai injury and I winced in pain.

"Nice job. Now it's my turn." The other ninja said.

He speeded from tree to tree and came onto the ground, getting ready to strike me hard with a windmill shuriken when a shadow figure jumped in front of me and blocked it with 2 kunai's. He looked down as the other ninja's gasped in suprisement.

As the wind blew the trees, the moonlight hit on the figures body, and I could see that it was none other then Sasuke. "S-s-s-Sasuke?" He lifted his head up and looked at the ninja's. His eyes weren't normal, the Sharingan was beholding him and he was now stronger.

"Don't….hurt…her!" Sasuke intimidated them and they shook in fear.

He ran at them fast with kunai's and threw them pinning the ninja's to the trees.

"Wha-What are you gonna do to us?" asks the ninja with the metal arm.

Sasuke grabs another kunai out of his pack. "If you don't get out… I'll kill you!"

The ninja's struggled to get out of the kunai's holding's and once they got out, they ran far away to where they came from. Sasuke turned to face me and his Sharingan disintegrates.

"Are you alright?" He asked me quietly.

"I'm….I'm fine…. I think…what about you?"

Sasuke ignored the question. "What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous."

"Looking for you! We were supposed to train tonight but I couldn't find you! I was so worried." Then, I stopped speaking and both of us were silent looking at the moon from what I could see of it as it rose higher.

"I'm…sorry." He said looking at me. Just because of the moonlight I could tell he was blushing.

"Thanks for saving me though…I wouldn't have been here still." I also blushed and then we both looked at each other for a while.

"Umm…Tsuki?" Sasuke looked at the ground then back at me coming closer.

"Nani?" I looked at him.

He had a troubled look on his face and he was about to say something but instead he kept quiet.

"Let me help bandage your wound up. It's getting worse."

I nodded and screeched in pain as I shifted my movement so that Sasuke could bandage my wounds.

"AHHHH OOWW!" He cleaned up the wounds from the kunai's and then bandaged them tightly so it wouldn't get infected by the dirt. "Sorry but I have to clean them." I winced in pain and then he was done. I stopped screaming and he helped me stand up.

"Thanks a lot Sasuke." He looked at my bandages as you played with them.

Sasuke then picked me up bridal style and brought you to sit on a tree branch where I could see the moon perfectly. "Wow!" Sasuke leaned on the tree while standing and looked to make sure we weren't in danger anymore.

"The moon is so pretty," said Sasuke. "It reminds me of you."

I looked up at him blushing and then he looked into my eyes smiling. He then moved to sit next to me. "T-thanks."

He stared at me as I stared at the moon. I had a feeling he was watching me.

"Tsuki….I…." He stopped his words as I began to look at him.

"I…..I love you…." He was blushing and so was I and I smiled at him nicely like nothing happened.

"I love you too Sasuke." He leaned in to kiss me and so did I and finally our lips touched only to be a light, sweet kiss but then he kissed passionately. I kissed back the same and with that, I began to feel the love before the pain of that night's journey.

* * *

Thank You! Please Comment Me! oh and if i made any mistakes on any of my stories, i would gladly appreciate if you could tell me. . Thanks! 


End file.
